Robots, such as robotic manipulators, and the like, often employed in many industrial, laboratory and other applications, typically need to undergo a set-up process, e.g., to learn locations where they will be performing certain operations, such as picking and/or placing material. In the set-up process, robotic manipulators may be operated manually by a human operator, typically using a hand-held command and display module. The operator often closely interacts with the robotic manipulator, e.g., to hand-locate the arm or end-effector while monitoring various data and/or graphical information displayed on the hand-held module and using buttons on the hand-held module to issue commands and enter/validate data. Such a design may result in the operator losing focus on his/her interaction with the robot.